


can you show me a miracle? (good faith)

by orphan_account



Series: Good Faith [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Needless to say, music was their life. Being friends since Hugo was 12 and Porter was 14, their friendship was almost unbreakable.And then Hugo caught feelings.
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Porter Robinson
Series: Good Faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	can you show me a miracle? (good faith)

**Author's Note:**

> the vomiting is bc hugo drinks, and since the AMF music video came out as he said he doesn't drink or smoke or party all that often, i think he would've gotten too drunk or whatever.
> 
> set after all the good faith shows, on january 1st, 2020.
> 
> im a producer myself so if the beginning doesnt make sense it's just producer stuff ^3^
> 
> enjoy!!!

Madeon. That was Hugo Leclercq's stage name. Ever since around 2009 or so. He'd dropped out of highschool, never went to college, to pursue his career: music. He wanted to be out there, making Launchpad covers in Ableton and mapping everything for hours, practicing where each button was to get it just right. He wanted to play shows, although he didn't think he'd make it so far. And now he has, with the help of his friend.

Porter Robinson. That was his name, and his stage name. He would've gone by Ekowraith, but it was a new era. Being on Skrillex's, Sonny's, label, back in 2011. It was a big step. He loved anime, especially Serial Experiments Lain. His project Virtual Self was based around Lain, the young girl who turns out to be god. FL Studio was his go to DAW, where he'd make music for hours.

Needless to say, music was their life. Being friends since Hugo was 12 and Porter was 14, their friendship was almost unbreakable.

And then Hugo caught feelings.

It all started in the Shelter Tour. 2016 was a bit harder for Porter, depression getting the best of him. Hugo was there for him constantly, being by his side no matter what, clinging to him. Porter was his best friend, and maybe he just felt lonely, but he started to question their relationship. Their friendship. It became a blurry line. They would make inappropriate jokes towards each other all in the name of pranks and fun, but Hugo felt as if it was the start of something new. He and Porter sleeping in the same bunk of the tour bus, just like friends at a sleepover. He wished those nights lasted longer. Long enough for him to say "I love you, Porter," but it just wasn't. He'd never have the courage. The public would never accept them in a relationship. Porter was probably only straight, anyways. It wasn't worth a shot. Maybe it was his internalized homophobia getting the best of him, but he just didn't feel as if they would ever be real.

Now it's the Good Faith era, and all the shows have been done. 2020 was a new year, a new decade, maybe he could leave all this "Porter" shit behind. Maybe he could find a girlfriend, a wife, and be happy forever. He could be best friends with Porter, and that would be it.

That would be the end.

But life wouldn't let that be it.

-

It was after the show. After the dozens of shows he'd done across the world, he was finally back in LA. Anton, Dillon, Sonny, Joel, Wes, and Porter, god, Porter, were all at a party nearby. Hugo really wanted to go, really wanted to see Porter, his best friend for so many years, and party with him, an accomplishment for "Good Faith", but all his body said was sleep. He lied down on his bed, scrolling through his phone's notifications.

He got a text. His heart raced.

It was from Porter. Of course it was!

_hey, where r u? the boys and i are partying. you should come._

Hugo sighed. The need for sleep was overwhelming, but he didn't want to disappoint Porter, of all people. He closed his eyes. All he could see were the lights and people from tonight's show. The strobes, the lazers, the visuals. He sung his heart out throughout the entire show. He wasn't confident in this project, but it turned out to be something he was most happy with. Every song, he thought, gave him meaning.

"Can you show me a miracle?"

He loved singing that line. He loved to sing about love. He was in love, he thought. He was madly in love with an American boy who had stolen his heart. He wanted to kiss him, and call him his own mon amour, to tell him je t'aime and hug him tight until he couldn't think. He sighed again.

 _I'm in love, I guess._ He thought to himself.

In his mind, he sang to himself. _"Hold me just because... We're alone together... till there's nothing left of me at all, just a memory you can recall..."_

Hugo picks up the phone and texts.

_Be there in a second !_

Porter replies way too quickly, with an okay. Hugo sighed. He guessed he really was doing this.

He walked out of the hotel room and down the stairs, to his rental car. He turns on the radio. Some music by Zedd- Anton- and he hums the melody. _Anton is so good at making melodies_ , he thinks to himself. He's driving soon, looking out the window and seeing all the pretty skylines and city lights. He thinks to himself about the new year, the new decade. He stops at a red light and stretches his arms, rubbing his hands down his facial hair. His hair is up in a bun, behind the baseball cap he was wearing. _I look.. okay_ , he thought. Not super presentable, but good enough for a party.

He drives again when the light turns green, smiling as his free foot tapped to the beat of Anton's work. He finally reached the place of the party, a big sort of casino type of place. He parks his car, walking out and blinking as he looked up. _That is a big place, I wonder where they are_. He thinks, awestruck by the building.

He walks into the building to see the crew there, Porter waving at him. All of them sitting at a bar, on little stools lined up together. He smiles and waves back, running to them like a child running to their parents. He smiled and sat down at the empty stool near Porter, immediately striking conversation with him.

"Hey! How are you?" He asks, and Porter laughs.

"A bit tipsy, I suppose," was all the American boy replied with before taking another shot of beer. "Want some?"

"Oh, uh," Hugo started and began to trail off. He didn't really drink, but if Porter wanted him to...

"You don't have to if you don't wanna."

"Sure, I'll have a few shots," he says on impulse. He was really going to regret this later. It wasn't in character for him to be at parties, let alone drink at them. But maybe he should let himself relax.

He took a shot glass and poured it into his mouth, wincing at the way the beer burned down his throat and into his stomach, making it feel ever so warm. He sighed, and smiled at Porter, his cap blocking the bright lights in the casino.

"Like it?" Porter asks, and Hugo laughs. "Kind of," is all he replies with.

Sonny and Joel are trash talking Cymatics in the background, talking about how shit their Serum presets are. Dillon, Wes, and Anton are talking about something else that the two of them couldn't understand.

"How are you, Hugo?"

He looks up as he takes another shot, smiling. "Doing really, really good. December 31st, 2009, I wanted to be something, I just knew it. I just can't believe that.. like.. I am something."

"Hugo, of course you're something! You have so much talent!" Porter says, giving Hugo a bit of a noogie. Hugo let out a small drunken giggle.

 _I love you.._ he thought to himself as Porter smiled. He felt his heart start to cry in loneliness, but he decided not to focus on the feeling. Hugo looks up at Porter and suddenly, there's a wrenching feeling in his stomach.

 _What the... I only had two shots!_ He thinks, before he leans over on the opposite side of Porter and vomits, vomits a lot. He feels the gross combination of liquid and chunks of food fall onto the floor, and he groans. He holds his stomach as Porter looks at him, a bit horrified by what he had just seen.

"Hugo! Do you need to... go home?" He says, not quite sure what he should say. "Maybe you shouldn't drive.."

Hugo groaned and looked up, everyone staring at him. Sonny, Joel, Wes, Anton, Dillon and Porter. He felt ashamed; he couldn't be like his other friends, drinking and smoking and having a good time. He was never into that, and he felt ashamed of it. It wasn't "cool" of him to be like that. He should've never came, anyways.

"Sorry g-guys... I think I need to go home.." Hugo wretches out, groaning again. "Actually, I don't think I'm good enough to d-drive."

"How about you crash at my place? I can drive you," Porter offers, and Hugo looks up at him. Porter was such a good friend, he couldn't say no.

"Sure," he says calmly, getting up and holding his stomach as Porter walks him out. The rest of them say farewell and continue on with their conversations about just producer things.

Porter escorts Hugo into his car, smiling as he lets him into the passenger seat. He goes to the other side and closes the door, putting his seatbelt on and starting the engine.

Hugo looks over at Porter and smiles.

"So we know you can't really drink," Porter says, almost laughing. "I would get you back to your hotel, but you should probably rest sooner."

Hugo gives a little laugh and then groans in pain, clenching his stomach. He looks out the window at the pretty skyline and city lights.

He's quiet for the rest of the trip, his head full of thoughts.

-  
"Here we are," Porter says, leading Hugo into the hotel bedroom. "You can sleep here."

"But then... where are you going to sleep?" Hugo asks.

"Well, in the bed, dumbass! We can both sleep in a bed, y'know. It's like a sleepover." He says, grinning.

"Oh, yeah." Hugo says, scratching the back of his head. Dear God! He hated this!

"..Do you have a problem with that? If so I can just sleep on the cou-"

"Nah, there's no problem!" Hugo replies rapidly, grinning. "Like you said, it's like a boys only sleepover."

"Okay!" Porter says, crashing onto the bed. He spread his arms out and sighed. "I'm fucking tired. I literally went through two flights today to get here just to party."

"Oh. Sorry, I kind of, like, ruined that," Hugo trailed off, looking away.

"No! That wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Plus I was getting tired, anyways. I probably was gonna head home soon if you didn't vomit your guts out." Porter chuckled a bit at that last remark.

"Okay, if you say so." Hugo replies, smiling and joining Porter on the bed. The both of them are kinda wrestling in a sense, giving each other noogies and fake punches.

"Aw, come on, Hugo!" Porter laughs, punching him on the shoulder weakly. Hugo laughs and yells an "Ow!!", punching Porter back, a bit stronger. Porter giggles and gives Hugo a noogie, messing up his bunned up hair. Hugo smiles. It's all fun and games, he thinks to himself. He grabs Porter's shoulders and throws him onto the front of the bed, pinning him down as he laughed.

Porter didn't laugh this time.

"..Porter?" Hugo questioned his name as he stared at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Porter was trying to search Hugo's eyes, looking for anything, something to grasp onto, Hugo did the same, staring into him blankly as he looked for something in Porter's eyes. I screwed up, didn't I? I'm such a mess- Hugo's frantic thinking made his expression change to worry.

"Porter?" He asks in a concerned tone, and all Porter does is open his mouth.

"Hugo, I.." he starts, words not leaving his tongue. He looks away, and in that moment Hugo could only focus on their breathing, how in sync it was. Their heartbeats, how alike they were, beating to the same rhythm. Right then and there, his face flushed. His breathing hitched. He was in love with that stupid American boy.

"Porter." He said, his face inching closer to Porter's. Porter looked up at him with wanting eyes, finally an emotion that Hugo can grasp. Hugo's mind and heart is racing, his entire body is shaking and Porter leans in closer. Porter's hand is on the side of Hugo's face, cupping it. Hugo is flushed beyond point of return. Oh my God. I'm dreaming, he thinks to himself. He's pinned Porter to the bed, Porter is soon cupping Hugo's face with both of his hands, and then the gap between them is gone. Hugo reaches to Porter's face and kisses him softly, Porter responding by returning it. Hugo's stomach turns and his heart flips, as he moves his hands to cup Porter's face and bring him closer. They stay like that for a moment, just a moment, and then let go simultaneously. Hugo exhales softly onto Porter's collarbone, his eyes fluttering.

"Hugo," Porter says, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. "I... is this real?"

"I think I just kissed someone for the first time." Hugo states, and he put on a small smile. "Porter...."

"Hugo..?" Porter questions as he looks at his eyes. Hugo's eyes are beautiful to him, he wants to look into them and never return to Earth.

"Porter.. can we... continue this?" Hugo asks, his eyes in a less dreamt state. Maybe Porter was fucking around with him. Maybe this was a stupid prank everyone was gonna pull on Hugo. Maybe he was dreaming. It didn't feel real, not one bit. Maybe-

"Yeah, God, yeah," Porter breathes out, pushing some of Hugo's hair out of his face. Hugo's heavy accent begins to fall onto his words as he starts to talk to Porter.

"Are you... are you sure...?"

"Yes, Hugo I'm sure! God!" Porter lets out a breathless laugh, and Hugo just smiled. He starts to kiss Porter again, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. Porter's eyes fluttered close the entire time, savouring the way Hugo devoured into his lips, pressing softly as words buzzed onto them. He held Porter's face for a bit before going back to unbutton his shirt. Soon it was off of him, and Porter was seeing Hugo's chest, blushing. Hugo had hair curled all over his bare chest, circling around his stomach and leading down his legs, which were covered in a brunette color.

Porter's face flushed as he started to touch Hugo's chest, running his hands through the hair and twirling it. "Porter.." Hugo whispered, full of desperation and dripping with a new feeling Hugo had only felt once before. His accent was heavy as fluent French fell rapidly from his lips. "I need you, now, please," all in French. Porter blushed and felt himself have new thoughts towards Hugo. Hugo hummed a melody, Porter knew what it was.

"Hugo..." Porter breathed out, staring at him.

"Yeah..?" Hugo searched Porter's eyes once again

"...Can you show me a miracle?"

Hugo became flustered easily. He didn't know exactly what this was aimed at, what Porter's goal was, he didn't know any of it. All he knew was the new desperation to touch Porter in places he hadn't dreamed of. He'd only felt this once before, this horniness and need. He'd never had sex in his entire life, let alone with his best friend, dear God. He knew Porter had sex all the time with girls, he'd often get laid easily. But with another man... he's never spoken of it. Porter must be more experienced than him, so why does Porter want him to lead him in?

"Hugo?"

"Porter, I...." Hugo starts, not knowing how to respond. "Porter, I want to show you a miracle. I just.. I've never had sex in my life. I don't know how any of this works, all I know is... need..." he says, his accent thick.

"I'll help you. We can do this together. You're not the only one here, y'know. You're not alone," Porter said, his airy laugh filling Hugo's ears. Hugo loved the reassurance he got from Porter. It made him feel safe and secure. Hugo moves down to Porter's crotch, flushed all over. He looks at Porter, as if asking for permission. Porter nods at him, gripping the bedsheets.

Hugo starts to palm at Porter's crotch, making a rough friction between the denim and the tent that was slowly growing. Porter let out a soft moan, wanton and growing in volume. Hugo blushed. He'd never heard such a noise come out of Porter's mouth, it sounded sinful and needy. He couldn't believe he had caused such a foreign noise to come out of the American boy's lips.

"Hugo..." Porter moans his name softly and Hugo stops.

"I like it when you say my name." Hugo says.

"Hugo.. Pierre.. Leclercq..." Porter chokes out breathlessly, and Hugo's eyes laid on Porter's. "Please.. really, really need it.." was all that came out of Porter's mouth.

Hugo straddles himself onto Porter's hips, their dicks meeting at tents. He unzips Porter's denim jeans, sliding them below his knees, and looks at him through his boxers. He stays silent, just staring and admiring him. Porter looks at him, dark eyes glistening, half lidded. Hugo starts to unzip his own pants, feeling himself get harder by the moment. He finally pulls down Porter's boxers, and his face goes hot red. Porter's cock is slim and not as big as he'd imagined, but not small. A large vein went from the top to the bottom of the shaft. Right now, it was slowly growing harder, flushed red as thick, fat drops of precum dripped off of it. Hugo had never seen anything so... _intimate_. Nothing like this. Maybe he had jerked off once, and that was it. He had a bit of uncertainty click in.

"Porter.. you are sure you want to continue this?" Hugo asks, and Porter just arches his back and nods. Hugo starts to touch and wrap his hand around Porter's needy cock, and Porter _moaned_ , not like he did before, but it rang in Hugo's ears and Hugo felt a swell of pride surge inside of him.

"Je t'aime, merde, Porter.." Hugo lets the words fall from his lips, and Porter bucks into his grip, letting out a high whine. Hugo moans at the sound and starts to move his hand, slow up and down motions, friction burning between them. Porter whimpers and tears swell in his eyes from the pain-pleasure sparks his best friend, his best friend, is doing to him. French words fall from Hugo's mouth again and Porter's ears are filled with a loving tone he only knows from one person: Hugo. Hugo stops for a moment, and Porter whines, bucking his hips into Hugo's grip, desperate for more friction.

"Porter... lube.." Hugo said breathlessly, as if he was punched in the stomach. Porter's hand frantically goes to the dresser next to them, grabbing a small bottle Porter always kept by him. Hugo took it almost immediately out of his hand, opening the cap with a sickly pop! and then proceeding to put it all over his fucking fingers. He was very generous with it, maybe a bit too much is what Hugo thought.

"W-what should I do now?" Hugo asks, and Porter raises an eyebrow.

"You're really a virgin," Porter laughed. "Put your fingers in my ass. Stretch them out. And then, you can put your cock inside me."

Hugo had realized just how hard he was getting. He hadn't taken off his boxers yet, just showing how painfully hard he was. He decided he could leave his cock in his pants, just to show Porter when the time was right.

Hugo looks up at Porter's hooded eyes, blushing. "Okay, here goes the first one," he says. He circles the rim of Porter's pink hole, and breaches his pointer finger in. Porter bites down his bottom lip, letting out soft gasps and groans. Hugo feels around him, takes a moment just to realize he is inside of Porter, and lets out soft pants.

"Porter, you're so soft. And warm." Hugo says, smiling and holding back a laugh. Porter just moans as Hugo decides to move his finger in up until the join. He crooks his finger in a "come here" motion and Porter almost _screams_ , letting out a cry that Hugo only knew as pleasure. The noise was so sweet to Hugo's ears, like honey and silk in frequencies.

"Can I put in another one?" Hugo asks.

"Yeah, fuck, yeah, please," Porter says, sounding as if he had just been running a 5k.

Hugo didn't normally curse all that much, but when he put lube onto his middle finger and stretched it inside porter with his other finger, he let out a "fuck" as Porter grinded his hips down onto his fingers and cried. Porter arched his back at the profanity, saying "you're just fucking sexy when you say that." Hugo smiled and stretched his fingers again. Porter lets out a whimper, and Hugo thinks that he's in pain, maybe from the stretching.

"Porter, are you okay?" He asks.

"Y-yeah, just... kinda painful.. I can handle it though if it means you can fuck me, fuck.." Porter trails off.

"Noted." Hugo replies as he stretches the fingers again, moving them until the join stops him.

"Another one?" Hugo asks, Porter moaning and nodding in response. He puts a generous amount of lube onto his third finger and pushed it in with the other ones. Porter relished the pain and stretch it gave, showing it through his "yes"'s and "yeah"'s. Hugo stretches them all at once and Porter moans, tears welling in his eyes from the pleasure. Hugo sees the tears, decides to lean in close and kiss them away. Porter whimpers and tried to kiss him, and Hugo returned it. He started to fuck his fingers in and out of Porter, Porter's moans buzzing against his lips. He stopped kissing him, Porter whining, but it was enough for Hugo. He fucked his fingers into Porter for a good minute, before Porter's hand intertwined with Hugo's free one.

"Please... I think I'm ready.." Porter says, moaning at the thought of Hugo inside of him.

Hugo pulls his fingers out, and Porter lets out another whine. He hates to leave Porter, his tightness and warmth and velvet softness, but he has to. His cock twitched in anticipation, and Hugo looks down, a dark stain on the tip of his boxers, probably from precum.

He takes his boxers down and Porter gasps, his eyes widening.

Hugo is really thick and girthy, a lot bigger than Porter. He's probably about 6 and a half inches is what Porter notes. It's flushed red and is laying hard, leaking little drops of precum. Porter can't believe his friend was that _big_ and never knew it. He's way bigger than he'd imagined, and he blinked, his eyes fluttering.

"Porter..?" Hugo questions, and Porter airily laughs.

"Hugo, God you're fucking _huge_ ," he says, blushing as he said it. "I know everyone else in the crew isn't nearly as big as you. We joke about it all the time, but none of us have ever _seen_ you, Hugo!"

Hugo's face is redder than it already was. Porter was right, everytime the crew had to shower, Hugo would take one at a different time. Hugo never joined in on conversations about dicks, it just wasn't his thing. Hugo was flushed from head toe. He needed his cock in Porter's ass now.

Hugo let out an animalistic noise and grabbed Porter's hips, lining himself up with Porter's hole. He grabbed the lube, slickening himself up. The touch on his own cock made him moan, he'd only touched it once before this night. He was so fucking sensitive.

Hugo breaches into Porter, and Porter yells, he screams Hugo's name and Hugo can't help but shut his eyes and moan. The tightness around just the head of his dick was almost unbearable. He keeps pushing in, looking at Porter. His long, blonde hair is glistening in moonlight that is scattered from the blinds. His knuckles are white, holding onto the bedsheets far too tight. His face is totally fucked out, drool coming to his chin and his eyes are slammed close.

Hugo wants this more than ever, he realizes.

He pushes into Porter until he bottoms out, slowly and cautiously. Porter can't help the moans and little gasps coming from his mouth, Hugo moans from the softness of the inside of Porter's walls, the warmth and tightness around him. He has the animal urge to just slam into him, to fuck him rough and quick, but he restrains himself.

It hits him that he's inside of Porter, inside his best friend, the only one he loved, his stupid American crush and the only boy he would ever do this to. He's filled with a sudden joy and starts to cry.

"Je t'aime," the French boy whispers in Porter's ear as he starts to pull out until just his head is inside, and then pushes back in. He does this again, gingerly thrusting into Porter, and Porter moans, throwing his head back. The room is filled with their movement, their moans and gasps, breaths for air. Hugo thrusts in once again, starting a slow, manageable rhythm for now.

Porter moans a "fuck, Hugo," and Hugo's hands surge to Porter's shoulders, pinning him down. Porter's cock is bobbing along with Hugo's shallow thrusts, and Hugo can't help but stare back and moan. He knows Porter's shirt is on, so he clumsily takes it off.

Porter and him are completely naked.

Hugo starts to thrust harder, deeper, and Porter loves it. "Faster," Porter moans, and Hugo complies. Hugo is a bit clumsy speeding up, but he gets his rhythm back nonetheless. The skin on skin noises fill his ears, the roaring from the blood in them only getting louder. He lets out a pathetic noise as Porter tightens around him, a whimper of some sort, and Hugo's eyes swell with tears again.

"I love you, Porter. I've.." Hugo moans as he picks up his pace, "I've loved you ever since those moments during the tour together. Sleeping with you, I wanted to kiss you and tell you I love you.." Hugo admits as tears fall from his eyes, and he smiles.

Porter lets out a sob and moans again, Hugo brushing against his prostate. He finds the position that Porter loved most, and stayed in it, bruising Porter's prostate. Porter yells and cries, tears falling from his eyes from the pleasure. It's the most beautiful thing, Hugo decides. Hugo begins to thrust harshly, rough and quick, and the friction between them, even though minimal, is enough for Hugo. Hugo cries and his nails dig into Porter's shoulder, his blonde hair shaking and his entire body quivering.

The feeling of orgasm is coming quicker to Hugo than ever before, but Hugo doesn't want this to end. If he could choose, he would be inside Porter for the rest of his life, fucking him into the mattress until the end. Porter cries out Hugo's name as his thrusts become erratic.

"Fuck, I love this so much, I love you so _much_ , Porter, I love you," he speaks in French, knowing Porter could only understand just a bit of it. Porter arches his back in return. "Fuck, Porter, I want to kiss you until I die."

Porter looks at Hugo with desperate need in his eyes, his muscles shifting. "I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna cum Hugo," Porter says needily. "Please, I need you inside of me, fuck, please tell me I can-" Porter gasps, feeling Hugo's hand on his neglected cock.

"Porter, you can now." Hugo says, and Porter's orgasm is hitting him in huge waves. Shudders go throughout his body, and he cries out, yelling Hugo's name throughout his entire orgasm. He sobs as the ribbons of white splatter onto Hugo's bare chest, and Hugo moans. He feels Porter tighten around him more than he ever has. Hugo's eyes roll back into my head as he snaps his hips forward.

"Can I.. cum.. in you.. please.." Hugo whimpers, and all Porter can do is breathe from oversensitivity. "Y-yeah, please, fuck, Hugo!"

Hugo thrusts twice before he's gone, orgasm hitting him like a bullet through his chest. He's shooting his load into Porter, fucking him through it and finally, he comes to a stop. He pulls out, flopping down on Porter's chest and breathing.

They stay there, breathing. Just for a moment.

And Hugo starts crying again.

"H-Hugo?! What's wrong?" Porter says, cupping his face with a hand and bringing him closer.

"I just.. I _love_ you, Porter! I want you to be mon amour, my sweetheart, the love of my life... I meant what I said back there, it wasn't just dirty talk. I love you, Porter. I know this might just be a one time thing, you know, but I just wanted you to know that.. I love you, Porter. Je t'aime, Porter."

Porter was silent as he stared at Hugo for a long time, Hugo's tears falling silently.

"...I love you too." He says, smiling.

"What?" Hugo, shocked, wipes his tears away. It doesn't help, his tears falling even more rapidly.

"Yeah, Hugo, I _love you._ Ever since I knew that, I thought I should hide my feelings. I thought you would think of me as creepy, and stop being friends with me. I thought you only liked girls, y'know. I vented it out by fucking those girls, God, I feel so bad now! I didn't love them like I loved you. I didn't find it special. And knowing I'm your first... Hugo, God, I _love you_."

"Porter..." Hugo whispers, smiling. "Porter, can I.. kiss you again?"

"Yeah." He breathes, grinning. "Yeah, fuck yes, Hugo."

They kiss softly on the lips, no tongue as their previous kisses, Just a warm kiss. And Hugo's heart flutters, anticipation and anxiety all gone; this time it's just love. He's in love, he thinks.

They clean each other up. Hugo rests on the bed.

He looks out to the pretty skyline and city lights through the blinds. His head is full of thoughts.

-

Hugo wakes up.

It's sunny outside. He wonders why he's not in his hotel room. What had happened last night? He was naked, the room smelled like-

 _Oh my God_ , he thinks.

Porter had left the bed, and Hugo hurries to put on his boxers and the shirt he was wearing the night before. The shirt wasn't buttoned, but he didn't care. He wanted to see Porter, he wants to kiss him and tell him he loves him. He walks out of the bedroom of the suite in the hotel.

There is Porter, making breakfast.

"Good morning, my love." Porter says, and Hugo smiled.

Porter showed him a miracle.


End file.
